


ive got intentions

by meruemsthighs



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, M/M, Pining Iwaizumi Hajime, Scheming, Slow Burn, Week long vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10447242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meruemsthighs/pseuds/meruemsthighs
Summary: Oikawa brings Iwaizumi to his family's annual vacation to keep his family from bothering him about relationships, and ends up believing his own con.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> whats up whats up im back  
> i hope you have as much fun reading it as i did writing it!

Tooru bounces a pen on his leg, subconsciously following the clock’s ticking till he can leave. It feels unbearably slow, the ticking and the tap of the pen loud in the borderline empty room even through his headphone’s music. He refreshes all his social media, reads his emails again, and checks his texts one last time. Iwaizumi’s rests at the top, unchanged. Under it, his mother’s conversation with him. It stares him in the face and he closes the app before he can indirectly summon his mom’s calls. 

 

He shuffles his papers around in front of him and then walks around the entry way he’s supposed to sit at, rethinking his plan to bring Iwaizumi to his family’s annual week long vacation. It’s some tropical beachy place his uncle had picked out, full of things to do and extended family that know him too well to catch his lie. They’ll know on sight that he’s not actually with Iwaizumi, and its too much now to go out and bring someone new into this. And there’s no saying Iwa-chan would actually say yes to it. 

 

He jumps out of his seat as soon as his shift ends and makes his way back home to change into a fresh pair of clothes, clean up with perfume and arrange hair, and out again. He spends a good part of the ride mulling over a small speech, cutting out lines and fixing it to not sound too desperate. It’s weird to ask your best friend to pretend to be your boyfriend for a week, but he’s not going to let it be weird. 

 

Tooru runs over all ways to ask, from casually mentioning his search for a suitor to flat out asking, all the way to the meeting spot. All thoughts about how to go about this fly out of his head when Iwaizumi steps towards him, dimples creasing his cheeks and ready for a day Out. He comes up closer, smelling like lemons and sugar, and Tooru has a vivid deja vu moment of his mother whispering to him,  _ “Iwa-chan’s such a handsome boy, no?” _

 

He makes a high pitches noise at the memory and Iwaizumi immediately taps his cheek. “Relax, Fartface.” He grins, unconcerned. 

 

Tooru bats his hand away and wrinkles his nose at the name. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

 

Iwaizumi ignores it and moves on into the mall, immediately heading to his favorite place to get pants. He tries a few on, two khakhis and slacks, and stares at them all for 5 whole minutes while Tooru gets his own. By the end, he’s made his mind up to ask before they part for the day. 

 

When buying shirts, Iwaizumi talks to the sales associate while Tooru picks his own shirts out a few racks over. He’s calm and attentively listening to her as she scans his clothes out, and Tooru considers what Iwaizumi would be like as a boyfriend. He would probably be great at it, he thinks as Iwaizumi smiles and says something cute to the blushing associate. His mom would love Iwaizumi for sure. They met briefly a few times when his mom comes to check on him and Iwaizumi’s over, but she would be even happier to know Iwaizumi properly. 

 

Iwaizumi gives him a weird look when he drops in to buy his shirts, even though he’s nice and everything to the associate. He even smiles.

 

At the doors, Iwaizumi takes the matter out of his hands. “Ok, I’ll bite. What is it? You’ve been weird all day.” He turns to face Tooru directly, brows furrowed and dark eyes searching. “Are you worried about the week long vacation thing? You’re not going to get sloppy if you don’t practice for a week.” He asks after a beat. 

 

Tooru stares at him with raised eyebrows. “You know, Iwa-chan, my mom would love you.”

 

“She loved me last night.” He says, deadpan. “Spill, though. I’m right, aren’t I?” 

 

Tooru sighs again and tucks his hands into the pockets of his cardigan. “You pick the weirdest times to be telepathic. There’s a little problem with the vacation.” He makes a pointed gesture with his chin and they both walk on as Tooru talks. 

 

“Where’s the spot this year?” 

 

“A tropical island. I’ll practice on the beaches so I’m not worried about that.” He says, takes a breath, and lets it flow out before he can think about it too hard. “I need to bring someone with me to make my mom happy.” 

 

“Someone with you.” Iwaizumi repeats slowly. 

 

“Yes! Iwa-chan, you don’t know, if I’m not with someone then she takes out all these family friend sons and daughters and sets me up with them.” Tooru looks him in the eye and tries to convey the amount of times he’s been tricked into having tea with random strangers, half of which want to be there just as much as he does. It must work because Iwaizumi nods, confused and a little incredulous. 

 

“So who are you bringing?” 

 

Tooru shifts his weight to a different leg and looks at Iwaizumi’s eyelashes instead of directly at him. They’re so curled and dark what the fuck. “You.” He states. 

 

“Hm? What?” Iwaizumi blinks and his mouth shakes. “Me?” 

 

“Yes, you, stop laughing!” Tooru playfully kicks at him, still nervous the more he laughs. Iwaizumi clutches his stomach and almost dies, while Tooru fights off the infectious laughter. 

 

“You want me to be your fake boyfriend?” He wheezes. Tooru nods and the laughter turns a bit hysterical. 

 

“Wow. It’s ok Iwa-chan, if you die here then I’m using the grief as an excuse to fend off suitors.” Iwaizumi pinches his nose and nods, he stops laughing but it doesn’t really matter because his eyes laugh at him anyways. 

 

But Iwaizumi’s not too bothered. “Sure,” he says, not seeing how the one word can press Tooru’s heart back into place, “it’ll be more realistic and I know them.” He smiles and shrugs like Tooru had just asked him for the last of his cheese fries instead of a week’s time and a year’s patience.

 

“Sure?” He asks again, stopping in front of an eyebrow threading kiosk and Iwaizumi nods. 

 

“Yeah, it can’t be bad.” He says again, more concerned why they were stopping at all. Tooru knocks on the threading kiosk’s wood door because it’s not Iwaizumi’s fault that he can’t help but be a heathen and potentially jinx this whole operation. Iwaizumi rolls his eyes and starts walking again, continuing their plan for the day like it’s nothing. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


“Run me through everyone coming again?” Iwaizumi asks, digging through the bag of chips open between them. Crumbs fall on his shirt and salt smears on the steering wheel. Tooru blinks himself out of it and lists them off, thinking of the last call he had with his mom.

 

Iwaizumi asks a few questions in between names of cousins, aunts, uncles, second, third, fourth cousins. “You can’t expect me to remember all of them.” He tilts his head and looks at Tooru from the corner of his eye. Tooru smiles wanly at him, already anticipating the affectionate bombarding Iwaizumi’s going to have to deal with. “Why, what’s that?” He darts a look at Tooru and takes a chip. 

 

“You’ll know them by the end, anyways. I’m bringing a boyfriend for the first time!” He can only imagine the grilling and curiosity, even though they’ve all known a little about Iwaizumi for the past few years. There’s an enormous amount of people he would have to convince he’s legitimately with him. 

 

By the time they reach the gates of the theme park, he’s explained the major points of discussion: his mom’s ability to go nonstop on any activity ever, his brother’s tendency to know all the gossip ever and tell everyone different versions of the story, and his family’s excessive love of tea. Iwaizumi listens attentively. “So, what I’m getting here is that you  _ had _ to ask me. No one else would deal unless they really want to.” He points out with a crooked smirk. 

 

“Iwa-chan! My family’s not that bad.” Tooru stands in line for a roller coaster, one with 3 loops and an upside down portion, and pouts at Iwaizumi. He really didn’t have options other than Iwaizumi, especially after saying he’s been with Iwaizumi for the past two years now to avoid his mom, but that would be too much smugness to bear from him. 

 

“Yeah. Sure. I mean, they did raise you. I can see the resemblance.” He says, cupping Tooru’s chin and tilting his face left and right, appraising as if he’s seen more than 5 minutes with his mom. He drops the hand and presses his lips together for a brief moment. “It’s definitely there.” 

 

Tooru gives him a look and gets into the ride seat. He straps himself in tightly and helps Iwaizumi out with his, and forgets everything except the feeling of weightless and thrill and the sheer joy that comes from seeing Iwaizumi whoop and laugh giddy next to him. 

  
  


He posts a picture on social media later, an artsy picture of them both in dusky sunlight that he convinced someone to take. It’s a surprisingly good picture, Iwaizumi with his arm on Tooru’s shoulders, leaning against a gate with an ice cream cone in his hand, Tooru resting his head on Iwaizumi’s and soft smiling at the camera. It’s even more surprising that this was one of the impulse shots that they’d taken, he just handed his phone to someone on line and stood with Iwaizumi. 

 

He scrolls down further and there’s a few more picture of the both of them, scattered. If any of his relatives looked closely at his pictures, they would be able to recognize bits of Iwaizumi in more of the pictures. An arm resting on the table for a bunch picture, hair at the bottom of a selfie at home, and more just with him tagged in it. 

 

It looks steady. Tooru breathes a sigh of relief at this, just how lucky he is that taking numerous pictures with Iwaizumi around would help him out like this. Even better, he doesn’t normally post pictures of dates. All he needs is a good stash of back up pictures of Iwaizumi to wave around, and he’s golden. Notifications start pouring in, and his eyes catch at the small like notification and winking face his mom commented on the picture. Iwaizumi’s own notif pops up, and then a text asking him to send that picture to him. 

  
  


~~~

  
  


Tooru can’t say he didn’t see this coming, but it  _ was _ still his plan to ask Iwaizumi to be his fake boyfriend for a week. He just kind of thought Iwaizumi would do his thing, he would just say ‘yes this is my boyfriend’ and move on. It was to be an easy fix to an uncomfortable situation, and at most it would be awkward, but he definitely did not see Iwaizumi acting his part with this fervor. 

 

They see each other more often, Iwaizumi brings clothes over and stashes them places just to make it seem lived in, subconsciously preparing for a surprise visit from his mom. “You’ve never had stuff over when my mom was visiting before, though?” Tooru calls out while Iwaizumi hangs a shirt or two in his closet. 

 

“You never invited me to the annual vacation!” Iwaizumi responds from deep inside the laundry. He emerges with a shirt that he’s going to take him himself, just for consistency. “It doesn’t matter what we were before the vacation because now, inviting me means it’s serious.” 

 

He takes a photoshoot of Tooru in different clothes all over the place, in random stores and against random walls. “Won’t all of them have the date on it?” Tooru asks while he lays on his bed. 

 

“Not if I email them to myself and save them all together. If your family’s anything like you are, I’ll need back up pictures.” He says, confident and brows furrowed with determination. He kneels on the floor and takes a few more pictures. 

 

He takes to gradually touching Tooru more, and it’s now the strangest thing ever to experience. 

 

He seems completely at ease, even at peace, walking through the park holding Tooru’s hand like it belongs there. In tight spots, he wraps his arm around Tooru, a comfortable weight behind him. It’s not across his back, but on the small of it. When they sit down, there’s no space between their legs. “We need to practice being a couple.” he’d said. It’s sound reasoning, and Tooru reciprocates on their ‘date’ through the park. Still, it’s the weirdest ever to try to make it look like what they’re supposed to be. 

 

Tooru rests his hand on Iwaizumi’s leg and leans into him, the most minimal display he can think of. Iwaizumi’s hand plays with the ends of the hair curling around Tooru’s neck seemingly absently while ducks swim in the pond in front of them. “Iwa-chan, do you take all your dates out like this? Because no wonder you’re single.” He whispers, resting his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

 

“And that kind of attitude is why you’re single too. This isn’t what I do but this is something Daichi does, and he’s been in a relationship for three years now.” Iwaizumi leans his head again’s Tooru’s, and he guesses it’s not  _ so _ bad. It has potential to be nice. 

 

“And this is all he does? Stares at water for an hour?” It matches with the image of Daichi he has, but it’s probably more likely this is just the easiest for him to do with Iwaizumi. 

 

“No. Do you have a better idea?” He asks, lifting his head off of Tooru’s, voice tired. 

 

“Yes. Let’s get ice cream.” Tooru suggests. The ice cream place doubles as a breakfast joint, and Tooru promptly orders a waffle with 3 scoops of ice cream on it. Iwaizumi gets actual food, a sandwich, and a raspberry shake. 

 

“Aren’t you a little lactose intolerant, Oikawa?” Iwaizumi takes a sip out of his glass and slides it to Tooru to taste. It’s tangy and he was get some other fruits out of it too and drinks a bit out of it. He hears a camera going off and poses for Iwaizumi’s picture, with his stack of waffles and Iwaizumi’s drink. 

 

“I might be. You’re not my mom, Iwa-chan.” He points out, grinning. He hands Iwaizumi’s drink back to him and gets to work on his waffles. They’re crispy under his fork, sweet and soft with berry sauce. He cuts a piece off and hands the fork to Iwaizumi, while he cuts a piece of his toast and hashbrown off. It’s weirdly good, the fried salt and solid consistently with the fluffy lushness of berry. Cold vanilla ice cream cuts in, clean and crisp.

 

“Your mom actually called me last night, just to talk. She’s great, I don’t know why I never really spoke to her.” Iwaizumi says while Tooru takes his shake. “She asked me if I was comfortable going hiking the second day instead of the fourth, she’s so sweet.” He says, awed. 

 

Tooru preens at the compliment and hands the shake back. “Right?” 

 

“Yeah. She mentioned something though.” Iwaizumi takes a bit of his ice cream and looks at him calmly. A million different embarrassing facts run through his head, and one important and urgent thought douses his back with anxiety.

 

“Oh? What was that?” Tooru says, casual, and Iwaizumi licks his lips and tilts his head. He now Knows. 

 

“She said you’ve been telling her you’re with me for the past two years.” Iwaizumi takes another bite and Tooru winces, nodding his head. “What the fuck.” 

 

“It’s not that bad?” He tries, and stops when Iwaizumi raises his eyebrow. “Ok, I should’ve mentioned it, but you’re like married to me anyways!” He shrugs and takes a bite of his ice cream. “I had gone on three dates, Iwa-chan. Three really bad dates. Iwa-chan. I had to.” He says after a beat.

 

“Ok, but why me? For two years?” He rests his head on his palm and gets ready for an answer that Tooru isn’t really sure he has an explanation for. “And you were going to tell me sometime before our flight tonight?” Iwaizumi rests the shake under his chin for maximum comfort and efficiency. 

 

“I would have told you sometime, you wouldn’t have gone in not knowing.” He’s completely certain that he eventually would have mentioned that, and after a moment, Iwaizumi believes it too. “But what did you tell my mom?”

 

“I was surprised. Nothing happened, but now she thinks I’m so in love that it was just a few months ago that we got together.” He shrugs, “And she thinks I’m bad at remembering dates, so any accuracy and fact checking will be all you from now on. Anniversary’s on October 3rd.” Iwaizumi slides the remainder of his shake over and Tooru takes it.

 

“Oh ok. I’ll do that.” It’s fair enough for him to do it since he knows his family, and it’s never been a problem for him to remember when something happened. “Anything else?” He blinks and gives the rest of his ice cream to Iwaizumi. 

 

“Yes. While we’re doing this, let’s be as honest as possible with each other. Full information when possible.” He looks Tooru in the eye and holds the contact, nodding. “We’re in this together, so we need to.” Iwaizumi’s adamant about it, and Tooru can see why. He agrees and nods, even going so far as to pinky promise. 

 

They leave for packing and Iwaizumi stays over at Tooru’s place, playing games until they leave for the flight. On it, when Iwaizumi’s fastening a night eye shield in place, he takes Iwaizumi’s hand and holds it tight, palm to palm. The soft warmth of it’s nice and he doesn’t feel so bad that he’s going to actively try to lie and convince his entire family of this.

 

“You’re ok?” Iwaizumi whispers. He’s completely solid and sold on this idea. Tooru takes his hand into his lap and turns it over, looking at the fingertips down to his wrist where his sleeve begins. His hand doesn’t shake at all, isn’t cold at all, trusting and relaxed in Tooru’s. 

 

“Yes. Let’s do this.” He clasps Iwaizumi’s hand and holds it up on the arm rest between them. 

  
  
~~~


	2. day 1 - jetlag

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok life was busy but i am here again  
> enjoy!

It takes a bit of maneuvering to get out of the airport and to the house. They miss the first shuttle by a few minutes and end up hauling their heavily packed cases down to the local buses. Tooru doesn’t mind, not when he’s in a thin t shirt, enjoying the warmth and sun, thrilled at finally ditching the coats and jackets of home. He could probably walk all the way to his uncle’s place as long as he could absorb the summer in, finally free of layers. 

 

Iwaizumi isn’t uneffected by the salty sea breeze and fresh air. He takes his jacket off first chance he gets and Tooru takes a minute to get used to the sight of Iwaizumi in his natural state. “Are you feeling it now, Iwa-chan?” he teases, but Iwaizumi just nods his head and takes his hand. It startles him only a little bit how much warmer Iwaizumi’s hand is. 

 

 

*

 

 

The house is packed when they come in. His nephew slides down the bannister, screaming his trail down, and his sister follows suit. Tooru can hear his Aunt Mina and sister in the kitchen, and the voices of his brother and other cousins in another room. It’s loud, but long practice has him identifying all the voices there among the screaming and laughter. He soaks in the sounds of his family, and steps forward to catch Takeru at the end of the bannister. 

 

He hugs Tooru tight, and he can kiss his sanity goodbye. “Mom! Grandma! Everyone, Uncle Tooru’s here! And he brought someone!” He screams as he drops from Tooru’s arms and runs down the hall. His voice bounces off the walls and joins the tremendous cacophany that is his family. 

 

“Oh my god. You were really serious.” Iwaizumi whispers behind him. Tooru whips around, ready to defend himself and stops at the look on Iwaizumi’s face. It’s shining, somewhat, with incredulity and amazement. Tooru belatedly remembers Iwaizumi’s an only child.

 

“I was super serious but you didn’t believe me!” He counters back. He’s sure it will be ok though, his family’s already seen him, the only way out is death. He supposes they could do something if its bad enough. Iwaizumi shrugs and picks his bag up, gesturing at Tooru to lead the way. 

 

“We’re already here. Let’s see dinner and then whatever.” He says, taking Tooru’s bag out of his hands. Tooru catches the determination on his face, and a shocking lack of alarm. He drops the topic and turns into the kitchen.

 

“Mina!” He calls out, enveloping his aunt Mina in a hug. She laughs back and holds him tighter despite being half his height, shakes him side to side, and kisses his cheek quickly. She stands back and looks at him up and down, and squeezes his cheek.

 

“Tooru, you lost weight! I can’t do this anymore, where did it all go? You need to visit more! I’m not that far away, it’s just three hours on the train, make the trip.” She pulls him in for another hug, tight around his shoulders. 

 

“I know, its so hard to find time and then get tickets.” He says with a pout. It’s not a lie, exactly, but he still doesn’t actively look for a trip down to her house. She grabs on to it anyways. His aunt narrows her eyes, sharp, and tilts her head, brown curls on her shoulders. Her eyes swivel to behind him, and brighten considerably. 

 

“All you have are excuses! Now. You finally brought him.” She drops his hands to hug Iwaizumi, just as tight as she’d hugged him. Iwaizumi awkwardly wraps one hand around her, face a mess. Tooru laughs and hugs his mom, while Iwaizumi and his aunt get into it. 

 

“He’s not what I expected.” His mom says, hush into his ear. Tooru hums noncommittally, then straights once he processes it. 

 

“What do you mean? What’d you expect from him?” He asks, looking at his mom. She hums the same, and winks at him. There’s no suspicion, no weirdness to her. If he were any less concerned about this situation he’s put himself in, he’d be a bit embarrassed at the slight reminder of his old exes. He’s never brought anyone to their annual thing before Iwaizumi, but his mom had met a few of them before. “Ok, but this is Iwa-chan.”  He reminds her. 

 

“He is.” She agrees, and rests her head on his shoulders. The simple action drains his worries out of him. He wraps an arm around his mom’s shoulders and sighs. Whatever happens, he’ll be at peace knowing he tried. Iwaizumi and Mina have started to exchange phone numbers, and Tooru hums at how perfect Iwaizumi’s taken the role up for the nth time. Almost naturally. His mom lifts her head, stopping that thought process in it’s tracks.  

 

“So. Mom. What’s happened, tell me the details.” Tooru says, changing the subject and addressing their location. No one comes into the kitchen except for snacks and to talk about other people, and if his mom and aunt are in here already, then someone’s already started drama. His mom ruffles his hair, and starts in on the latest news. 

 

 

*

 

 

It takes a little longer to make rounds with Iwaizumi, but they manage before the night ends. The last thing he wants is to unintentionally offend someone and start drama, then for it to run out of control till focus falls on him revealing his ‘situation’. If there’s going to be offending, he’s going to do it on purpose. He shakes hands, hugs cousins he hadn’t seen since the last vacation, and makes plans for hanging out he’s sure he won’t follow through. 

 

Iwaizumi comes in with him, still perfect. There has to be a handbook somewhere he’s read, and Tooru manages to hide his surprise when Iwaizumi charms his entire family into his hands. It’s the strangest thing he’s seen Iwaizumi do, and he’s seen him eat peanut butter and cheese on crackers before. 

 

“So what secrets is he telling you, hm?” Tooru asks, sidling up to his little cousin Hiyori. At this point, people are gravitating towards Iwaizumi.Iwaizumi looks up from explaining something and smiles at Tooru, eyes crinkled, grin wide and loose. Hiyori gives him a quick hug, and Tooru marvels at how she’d gone from a tiny, nervous ball from last year to a confident baby. He adjusts her headband that threw a few hairs awry from the force of the hug, and smooths it down. “Don’t believe a single thing he says, it’s all fake.” He conspires, but Hiyori just rolls her eyes and plops back into her spot.

 

“Stop being so dramatic.” Iwaizumi pulls his arm down so he sits on the arm rest, and turns to her. “You have to cook the garlic with the spices like oregano and peppers, then the meat, then you add the sauce. It makes it twenty times better, you know?” He mimes stirring a pot with his hands, and Hiyori’s transfixed. Tooru’s not far from her. It’s the first time he’s seen Iwaizumi talk about cooking with anything other than whining, especially since he doesn’t do much whenever he stays over. 

 

“Iwa-chan, I didn’t know you liked cooking that much.” He says softly. Iwaizumi turns to him, breaking from his instructions about the perfect sauce. 

 

He raises his brows playfully and leans in. “You cook fine so I didn’t want to butt in.” He says, simple. He turns back and explains the ideal amount of oil to pesto ratio in the sauce, the trick to not letting it run too dry.

 

“That’s so mean of you, Tooru. You don’t even let your boyfriend cook, what the hell.” Hiyori pushes his legs until he slides into the sofa seat next to Iwaizumi. “You need to give some space! Sometimes people get tired of your cooking.” She rolls her eyes, and he just gapes at her, struck with his much she resembles his mom, and at once indignant.

 

“Did you just hear this? This,” he says, poking Iwaizumi’s cheek, “is all fake. He never mentioned or acted like he could cook! All these years.  _ Wasted _ .” Iwaizumi bats his finger away. “You’re not escaping with takeout and delivery now.” He warns, a bit heated at how many times they ordered food for no reason. 

 

“You never asked.” Iwaizumi shrugs and picks a cup of tea off the table.

 

“You never offered!” Tooru counters, and takes a sip out of the cup. It’s hot and sweet, and he gives it back to Iwaizumi to hold. The lapse gives Iwaizumi the out back to his pasta, which turns into lasagna for his other cousins, and just twenty minutes later, Iwaizumi’s already an honorary Oikawa. 

 

He leaves his hovering to find his brother in the crowds. He finds him tucked away on a balcony with a cup of tea, just watching people pass by below. Tooru calls out and rushes in when he turns around. As soon as the cup of tea’s on the railing, Tooru scoops his shorter brother into a hug, tight and fast. It hasn’t been too long since he’s seen Reo, but he’s definitely the person he misses most.

 

They did everything together as babies, children, and halfway into adulthood. From the womb to the tomb. At these events, about 40% of the reason he comes at all is to enjoy a vacation with his brother. He can rely on his brother for anything and everything, as long as he has the strength to name it. 

 

“When did you get here?” He asks Tooru, picking his cup up again. He crinkles his eyes when he takes a sip, bracing himself. 

 

“An hour ago, maybe? When did you?” Tooru rests his forearms on the railing, looking down at the trees lining the streets. They’re tall, green and completely unlike the bare sticks they left behind just yesterday.

 

Reo shrugs with one shoulder, careful not to get any tea on his pressed blue shirt. “A few hours ago. I’ve been wanting a nap for a while but I heard a few of us wanted to go do something before the day ends.” He raises a brow at Tooru, asking if he knows anything about that. 

 

Tooru shakes his head. There was a little buzz from his cousins about going out, but he doubts they actually will. His phone buzzes in his pocket and he pulls it out, snorting at the message he sees. 

 

(7:48) You ditched me wtf 

 

Reo leans in, super nosy like, and whoops. “When did  _ this _ happen? Mom was saying something but really? You made a move on Iwaizumi, stayed with him long enough, and brought him here without telling me?” He grins wide and teasing, wiggling his brows like it’s some hot gossip. 

 

“It was a surprise! I knew you’d tell Mom immediately so you were out of the loop.” Tooru says with his nose in the air. He texts a quick ‘brb’ to Iwaizumi and tucks it back into his pocket. 

 

“Maybe so.” Reo nods, considering. “I was thinking about who it could be. Your facebook says nothing.” His eyes are steady on Tooru, taking everything in. 

 

“That was your first mistake. Get with the wave, brother, my snapchat people knew ages before you did.” Tooru takes Reo’s cup and drinks the rest of the tea in it. He leaves with the cup before Reo can pull out Tooru’s other social media in front of him. He’d said snapchat just for how temporary it is, but there’s no doubt Reo would now be poring over his other accounts to find out when exactly they’d gotten together.

 

If anyone in his family were to find out about his small plot, it would be him. It’d be a relief to have someone who knows the truth, but at the same time, telling him would give Reo way too much power to hold over him. It’d be a favor to keep him quiet, but if he finds out on his own, it’s less of a game to Reo. 

 

He finds a bag of chips in the hallway and brings it to the living room, plopping himself down to Iwaizumi on the sofa. 

 

 

*

 

 

The night wears down at them in increments. Some of his cousins stay around through the first movie they watch, something weird about a guy evading taxes by imposing as a tax inspector, and the crowd dwindles down by dinner time. Pizza and take-out is ordered, and it’s chaos trying to make sure everyone’s taking at least one plate. Tooru sits cozy by the window with Iwaizumi, sharing two plates of spicy chicken and rice, and pizza with jalapenos together. They talk more than they eat, with two of his cousins he doesn’t really remember the name of. 

 

Dinner wipes them out, and a group of his cousins actually do go out for a walk. Tooru’s tempted, he stands at the door enjoying the breeze, but ends up watching people go by. Iwaizumi joins him after a few moments and sits on the steps. “You’re not going with them?” He asks, leaning back on his arms stretched behind him. 

 

Tooru hums a no and leans back like Iwaizumi, copying his position. The cold stone seeps the heat from his body, and if he had a pillow, he would fall asleep on the steps. The sky darkens, a blanket stretching above him. He rests his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. 

 

“This wasn’t as bad as you said it would be.” Iwaizumi mutters. Two people rollerblade by on white skates, and it takes a second to process what he’d said. 

 

“It’s just been one day, Iwa-chan. You’ll see.” Tooru says, full of promises. He’s not sure of the itinerary they have for the week, but he is completely certain that by the end of tomorrow, Iwaizumi will be eating his words. He’s a little surprised no one has come outside with them. 

 

They come back inside after the stone numbs both their bottoms. Half of his family’s gone to bed, and the rest remain scattered around. His sister in law sits with his aunt, and a few of his more distant cousins, around a game of cards. Iwaizumi makes a bee line to them, and his sister Hana scoots over with a laugh. A bottle is passed between them, along with a hand of cards. Tooru watches for a beat before sitting with them, taking a hand himself. 

 

The game passes by fast, Iwaizumi throwing down like he doesn’t know these people at all. Tooru’s tossed from the game in the second round, but he doesn’t mind, content to sit with warmth in his stomach and home around him. 

 

His sister is booted after him, but with the way she calls fouls and shots, she acts like she’s winning. Iwaizumi nearly loses, but Tooru squeezes in, and drops a card from his hand with a shout. Hana jumps on him, calling him out, and he can’t defend himself when he’s full of giggles. “Oh come on, this is fine, he’s my teammate here.” Iwaizumi says in his favor, wrapping an arm around Tooru’s shoulders and pulling him in. Tooru sticks his tongue out at Hana, victorious. 

 

Iwaizumi handles himself after that, and keeps going until there are only three of the seven left playing. Tooru sees the glint in his aunt’s eyes, and waits. A few minutes go by, a flurry of cards, the home deck gets shuffled a few more times, and Iwaizumi gets kicked out of it. He leaves and sits back next to Tooru with a fake sigh. 

 

“What was that, Iwa-chan? I thought I heard you saying you could go on forever.” He teases in Iwaizumi’s ear. The flush on Iwaizumi’s cheeks burns bright a bit, and he rolls his eyes. The game continues, Iwaizumi goes back in for a couple rounds, losing by his aunt Mina every time. 

 

Tooru isn’t really surprised by the fond looks his family gives Iwaizumi. He’s sure he gives Iwaizumi that same look, full of affection, but it’s a relief to see it coming from his family. Iwaizumi knocks a glass back with Hana, cheering in their losses, and Tooru’s immensely happy with the way the night’s turned out. 

 

The game continues on, and Tooru doesn’t keep track of the time. 

 

 

Tooru pulls Iwaizumi in while the others play. “Iwa-chan, you need to cut that out.” He tries to whisper. Iwaizumi rests his head on Tooru’s shoulder, and somehow, this lack of distance between them strikes him. Heat radiates off Iwaizumi’s head, his hair pricks Tooru’s cheeks. Iwaizumi’s eyelashes flutter against his cheek, his skin bronze and soft. 

 

“Cut what out?” He mutters, an eye on the cards in front of them. He picks the home deck up and shuffles a bit of it in his hands. 

 

“You know exactly what you’re doing. My entire family loves you now!” He whines, pouting when Iwaizumi rolls his eyes. He tilts his head away to look at Tooru. 

 

“So? Let them love me.” There’s a flicker of something bright in his eyes. He drops a light kiss on Tooru’s cheek, warm and sweet and sticky, a whiff of tart from dessert earlier, shocking him where he sits. His vision narrows to Iwaizumi settling back with a smug smirk, the spot on his cheek burning. Tooru blinks, then straightens, and goes to his room in a bit of a trance. 

 

It’s not that weird Iwaizumi had done that, for sure Tooru was prepared for some PDA, but it still stills him to have it done. They never discussed kissing. His head buzzes as he lays down on the bed, replaying it over, the laughing screeches of his sister and cousins in front of them, the curl of Iwaizumi’s fingers in Tooru’s collar pulling him down, the cloudy fluff of Iwaizumi’s lips. They hadn’t discussed this, and he wasn’t prepared. 

 

He also wasn’t prepared for how not uncomfortable the situation is. If someone had told him just a few days ago that Iwaizumi would be kissing him, he’d laugh it off and wouldn’t think about it for another second. Kissing and Iwaizumi just don’t belong in the same sentence. He passes fingers over his cheek and wonders if that’s really the case. It suddenly seems like an inevitability, and Tooru digs the heel of his palm into his eyes at how weirdly excited he is about that. His stomach flips, and he groans into his pillow. 

 

Kissing Iwaizumi is an option now.

 

*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Author's Note:**

> all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
